Silver BloodStory line
by Airi Yeva
Summary: Meet the most random group of people in the anime universe. Ulia, Pandora, Siberia, and Allis. Watch them on their journey and laugh or cry as the need arises. Please leave a review i would appreciate them!
1. Story Line Silver Blood

_Story line: Silver Blood_

**_CHARACTERS:_**

Iulia Miruna (Me!!): A young powerful vampiress who is the main main character of the story. She loves water so much that where ever she goes, she practicly carries a pool with her! [in other words, she uses it as both drink, fun, and weapon] She has the power to seem as though she is the daughter of mother nature, and she flies all over the place, when bored half to death ^.~ One more of her powers is that later in the story, she finds that she has the power of sound through her voice.

Pandora("Bella"): A highly skilled vampiress who loves to mess with people. She is around 1500 years old, claims to have 3 apprentices, but only 1 has been seen. She is a dangerous, couragious, and fun loving friend of Iulia, and you can bet that she'll literally give you a run for your life if you're not paying attention!

Allisaundria(Brooklyn): New head vampire. She has been going back and forth from "Human" to Vampiress. She is on the search for a pure heart and a healer to rebirth her former vampire lover, Alexander. She is another fun loving friend of Iulia's, who loves to show off her true self, and is an amazing friend to be with. =P

Siberia(Shawna): This is a spunky Half-demon girl who loves to read, write, draw, and kick some kickers in their places. She'll give you one hell of a time, just by hanging out with her. This girl can seriously kick ass, and is a our nature lover, and best friend of Iulia's and is always backing her friends up at the right times.

Vladimir(an add on character): [not much is known of him for he only appears at the end of the story]

(more awesome creatures soon to come)

_**Story line:**_

The story firsts turns out as action and slowly goes into a romance, and there's comedy through out the whole thing ….. I'll be posting these whenever, I don't know how to describe my work because when I write out stories, all the stuff just comes to mind right then, so basically this is a "wait and see" patient moments! *remembers a friend of mine who has hard times with that* lol!! XP So, Chapter 1 will soon be out.. With in 7-8 days I suppose. One more thing, MOST of the characters in the story are based on my real friends back in reality =) and I will soon add more characters. [their character names are their acual "fantasy" Nick-names]


	2. Chapter 1 Silver Blood

The night sky twinkles with billions of stares, lit up by the wonderful full moon. You can stand in the forest at these hours and hear a soft melody of music from a young girl playing her favorite (and well taken care of) toy, the cello. She sits in the corner of the ball room, lounging next to one of the windows as tall as the walls, draped with ashy black curtains laced with silver. She relaxes there all night, playing with her instruments, and can be heard from just by standing at the edge of the forest.

[the girl is me]P.O.V. change:

One night I decided not to play my cello, so instead I retreived my fiddle, and started copying the song, "The Butterfly" from memory, twirling around the ball room while listening to myself play joyfully. A noise from above, from the rafters directly overhead caused me to look up. I stopped playing the fiddle, still twirling around the ball room, and gently put the elegant instrument back in it's case, then continued twirling, smiling up at the shadowed figure.

"Pandora, dear. Could you please come down?" I asked.

"Was that a command?" She asked back, with a snickering smile.

As I continued twirling, I looked up at the ceiling to see Pandora standing upside down instead of sitting like she usually does. "No, it's just it's a real pain in my neck to continue looking up at you, when you're so high off the ground!"

She laughed and decided to drop, landing on her feet with a light hiss.

"Something the matter?" I asked curiously.

"Not really.. It's just that one of my apprentices is having a little too much fun right now… damn, I'm cursed with knowing what they think.."

I laughed. She walked around the ball room, in deep thought, and considering the new decorations I had put up. I ran into the huge, ornate kitchen, where almost everything was made of diamond glass, except for the black marble counters, and black leathered chairs rimmed with deep rich blood red silk. I was looking for something I could possibly snack on, and found a small plastic bag, holding no more than a pint of blood. As a turned around, my life long friend, Siberia, appeared right behind me.

"Good lord Siberia! I didn't even sense you coming in here."

She laughed, holding up a small plastic bottle with her homemade scent hider. "Well I guess this DOES work!! Haha! I bet I can really get people with this! Hehehehehee.." She ran out, waving the bottle in the air, but by the time she'd gotten to the other side of the ballroom, it was gone. "Hey!! What the hell? Where'd it go?!"

Pandora slipped into the room silently, using her vampiric speed, and dropped the bottle into my hands, before fleeing back out, behind Siberia. "I do believe, that it has disintegrated?" She said with a grin, and right then I knew that my two friends were about to have at it. Siberia was about to pull out her sword, and Pandora was standing as though she were about to jump back onto the ceiling. 'Oh no.' I thought. Before Siberia could pull out her sword, the mixture of the tetsaiga and the tenseiga, I walked back into the room, tossing my finsished snack into the trash.

"All right you two! Please, no rough housing! After all, I just got my castle refurnished and decorated to my high taste. I would hate to redo everything again." They both subsided and laughed. 'Good heavens, I haven't seen Pandora act like THIS before.' I thought, hitting Siberia on the head with the small bottle I had obtained. She glared at me crookedly, one that swept across her face and lit her features.

"Hmm?" I replied while watching her growl playfully, ready to tackle. But before she could, I was already floating out of her reach and laughing.

"Damn it Ulie!! Get down from there and-" She paused, sensing something unfamiliar, ran towards the window scanning the forbidden forest of any signs of strange activity. Right when she saw a shadow poke around a tree to spy, it vanished, along with the scent.

I floated behind Siberia quietly, while she was distracted by the woods. I thought it would give me a good laugh to scare her to bits like I usually do.

Slowing, I held up my hands behind her, Pandora in the background snickering at what I was doing. After a few seconds, she was STILL concentrating on the woods, and I was wondering what the hell she could be thinking and doing right then. I pulled at her sides, acting like a stupid homicidal maniac, and screaming at the top of my lungs. Ooooh. It was worth every second. She jump so high, there was ALMOST a hole in the ceiling, and she screeched so loud, it sounded like her spirit had left her body. Pandora and I were laughing so hard, that we were on the ground, rolling in tears, while Siberia was sitting up on the ground, glaring and grinning at us.

I regained my breath, if only to speak. "Siberia, what were you doing at the window? You seemed too alert. Spot a bird?" I snickered. I had always teased her about being a cat, rather than a dog.

She sighed with a reply, "Actually, yes I did. In fact, it was more of a spy. Did you not notice it?"

"Hmm… come to think of I…. I DID sense an unknown presence.. Do you know who it was?" I asked. Right then, I felt something fall onto me, straight from the ceiling.

Now I was the one who'd jumped almost to the ceiling. "GOOD GOD ALL MIGHTY!!!"

Alessandria was giggling behind me. "Terribly sorry sis. I didn't mean to make you jump! You were really supposed to FALL!" She burst into huge waves of laughter.

"Garr….. Allis. Did you sense anything strange outside? And how in god's name is everyone coming in my home?? I thought I had sealed the house shut.." I yelled.

"Well you don't have to worry 'bout me! I already live here!!" Siberia yelled back, waving her arms about like straight wings.

Then something hit me… a note had fallen from the ceiling, and as this happened, everyone but me looked up at the ceiling, going "HOLY FUCK!" and " Oh my GOD!!!" A black shadowy figure of a tall male, had just faded away into the high ceiling. I just sat there, looking at the red velvet envelope that was tied by a black ribbon. As I opened the envelope to find a faded golden piece of paper I noticed that it had strange writing on it.

"it's Romanian...." I said quietly, noticing some of the letters here and there.

It read:

Hello Ilulia,

Numele meu Este Vladimir. Am observat că nu sunt un vampir. Cum stiu acest lucru este pentru că am uitat de săptămâni. Imi pare teribil de rau daca am te sperie. Am decis să vă invite la mine acasă, în următoarea jumătate de lună. Veti fi escortati de umila mea Butler, James. i looke înainte de a vă întâlnire faţă în faţă.

Vladimir.

"What does this say?" asked both Siberia and Alis.

"It's a letter written in Romanian… Pandora, I wonder… can you translate this?" I asked.

"Sure! Just give me a moment to read over it…" She replied, happily snatching the golden piece of paper out of my hands.

"This note was written a few months ago! Good lord, this Vladimir.. He takes a long time to deliver a simple letter…." She stopped talking and started studying the note, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Ok!!" She yelled out, clapping her hands once. "All this says is: My name is Vladimir. I noticed that not a vampire. How I know this is because I forgot weeks. Terribly sorry if I scared you. We decided to invite you to my home in the next half month. You will be escorted by my humble Butler, James. I look forward to meeting you face to face.-- although I might be wrong on that.. hold on, let me fill in the spots where it doesn't sound right…" She paused once again, then read aloud once more.

" Hello Iulia.

My name is Vladimir. I noticed that you are not a full vampire. How I know this is because I've watched you weeks. Terribly sorry if I scared you. I have decided to invite you to my home on the next half moon. You will be escorted by my humble Butler, James. I look forward to meeting you face to face.

Vladimir."

"Wow, ok. So I have a stalker?" I asked, quite a bit nervous.

"Looks like it." Said Siberia. "You know, I wonder if we could follow along with you Iulia." asked Allis.

"I don't know… well if not, will you guys follow quietly behind? Siberia can make more of that scent hiding lotion…. And then you guys can mask your scents. But you all must stay at least ……. 200 yards away, alright?" I replied.

"Wait! I'm being dragged into this!!??" Asked Pandora, with a surprised smirk.

"Well no…. but it WOULD mean a lot to me…" I said, acting all pouty and a bit down.

Pandora paused for a moment…… then she replied.. "RAWR." and acted all sarcastic, "Oh fiiine. I suppose it won't kill me.." Then she grinned and threw the golden piece of paper back at me. I caught it and set it back in the envelope. I noticed a small necklace in it as I was putting the paper back, 'How'd that get in there… wasn't there before.' I thought. I took it out, and stared at it. It was a beautiful silver chain with what looked like small silvery fish scales twining around the fine metal. A black rose, the stem and leaves were silver. I noticed that the black rose was glowing a dark purple inside the petals. "Wow," I said." Hey guys! Look a this!!" I managed to not hit any of them around me with the necklace, despite how fast and high I threw my hand up to show them what I had.

"I suppose we're gonna have to wait and see what comes up in eleven days.." said Allis.

"Yep. I'll have to be patient.. But I'm no good at being patient.. Wait…… eleven more days? Are you serious?" Then I realized that the half moon was when Siberia looses her half-demon powers and becomes mortal. "Oooooh no. Siberia, this won't be good for you. They are vampires and if they smell your completely human scent, it'll be bad.."

"So? I'll just stay here and guard the castle then.. Of course the two maids and that weird ass doll you have will help a lot."

"What's wrong with porcelain dolls? They're perfect for a lot of stuff! (If you have the right charms and spells…)" I said.

"All righty then, I'm gonna go head home." Pandora said, stretching and yawning. After two seconds, she was out the door, and walking down the pathway where the forest begins.

Allis stands up, says the same, and is gone with in 5 seconds. I sighed, and walked up the stairways, into the library, the feeling of being watched washed over my mind, while I tried to find a good book to read.

Beta read by Mischivous Purple One on 4/11/09.


End file.
